


I hate yet love you.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;-;, Asriel is 19, Asriels Bi-polar, Flowey is 18, Flowey is also has depression, He is still heir to the throne, Human AU, I Tried, I tried to reason with her, JUST, M/M, Please don't leave hate comments, Send it back to hell where it belongs, Smut, Smut first chapter, burn it to pieces, crack ship, dont hate me for this, i did this for a friend, i might be discontinuing this soon, if she does, im sorry for writing this, it depends if my friend doesn't kill me, lean on eachother for support, please, take down this book and burn it, they both sorta, you see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this for a friend don't hate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate yet love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamon Rolls: I'm pretty sure that's you're guest username](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cinnamon+Rolls%3A+I%27m+pretty+sure+that%27s+you%27re+guest+username).



It was a calm evening. Toriel had left the house with Asgore, leaving Asriel alone. He had felt anger for leaving him alone. But immediately forgot about the anger when he had called one of his closet friends. "Hello?" Asriel grumbled into the phone.

"Hey Asriel." Flowey said speaking into the phone. "Could you come over?" Asriel said sadly into the phone. "U-uh, are you okay?" Flowey asked, with a worried tone. Asriel gave a small moan of approval. "Just please come over."-"I'll be over right away." With that Flowey clicked off the phone line.

Asriel had pale white skin, with white hair, and piercing green eyes. He was tall-ish, with an innocent smile and a glare that could be daggers.

Asriel tossed the phone onto his desk and flopped down onto the white bed. Stretching in the small rays of sunlight that poked through his curtains. 

The small heat waves embraced him in a comforting warmth. Until a small knock at the house door had brought him out of his thoughts.

"Coming." Asriel shouted, scattering to get up he made his way throughout the large house. He pulled open the large oak doors revealing Flowey.

Flowey had golden blonde hair. An even skin tone, hazel eyes, and he was the same height as Asriel.

"Hey Asriel." Flowey greeted, stepping in the large house. Asriel gave him a small smile. Shutting the door to the summer heat, the two boys made their way through the house up to Asriels room.

Once they got to Asriels room, he had shut the door behind the two. Facing eachother, Flowey flopped backwards onto Asriels bed. 

"How come you always have the nicest beds?" Flowey said. Asriel gave a small chuckle and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Jealous?" He smirked.

The blonde nodded and laughed. "My parents only give me a simple mattress."

Asriel glared at his friend. "Fuck them." 

"Agreed." Flowey said fist pumping the air. "Is it okay if I sleep over tonight?"

Asriel gave a questioning look at the younger teen. "It's not like anyone would give a fuck where I am anyways." Flowey continued.

"That's not true." Asriel said quietly, anger slowly building. "Hm?" Flowey propped himself up on his elbows, stairing at the other. "That's not true." Asriel said now shouting. 

Floweys eyes widen. "Asri-"-"No! Goddammit Flowey!!" He shouted. Making Flowey flinch.

Asriel walked up to his friend, as Flowey sat up, preparing for a strike. Instead, he felt a soft pair of hands cup his cheek. "I do!" He shouted again. Quickly closing the gap between the two, Asriel put a hand on the back of Floweys neck. 

Floweys face flushed a deep red. He stared ahead, eyes widening. Soon, he melted into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Asriels neck, deepening the kiss even further. 

They both pulled apart, a trail of saliva linking they're lips. They both locked eyes.

Asriel rested his forehead on Floweys, staring into his hazel eyes. "I...care..." He said breathlessly.

Flowey then again pulled Asriel back in for another kiss. This time leaning back, pulling Asriel down with him. Flowey gently nipped Asriels lip. Asriel playfully declined, smirking into the kiss. Flowey pulled away, and moved up to his ear.

"So that's how you're going to play." He whispered into Asriels ear lowly. A shiver ran down Asriels spine.

The two resumed they're make-out session. Floweys hands getting tangled up in Asriels white hair. He yet again nipped at his lip. Declined. Flowey moved his hips upward, rubbing against Asriels pelvis. 

Gasping at the sudden movement, Flowey took the advantage and shoved his tongue into Asriels. Exploring the new area. 

They're tongues enventually found eachother, as they fought for dominance.

Asriel soon pulled back gasping for air. His pale cheeks stained in a deep red. Flowey gently grabbed his chin and tenderly kissed him again. 

While one hand supported Asriel from collapsing on the blonde beneath him, his other roamed under the green shirt flowey wore. Softly carresing his sides.

Asriel pulled back and dove into the crook of Floweys neck. Licking the untouched skin, and softly nipping at the flesh. Asriel began sucking on Floweys sweet spot. Earning quiet moans from him. 

Wanting more contact, Flowey wrapped his legs around Asriels waist. Locking eyes with him. Smirking, Flowey shifted his weight to the side of him, throwing Asriel on to the bed. 

Fixing his position Asriel looked up at Flowey with annoyance. "I love it when you give me that look." The blonde said quietly, straddling Asriels waist.

They're faces both flushed. Flowey began to slowey rock his hips back an forth. Earning low moans from Asriel. 

The annoyance quickly got replaced with pleasure, as Asriel refused to look at Flowey. 

"Look at me, love." Flowey softly cooed. Asriel glanced at Flowey. His face a deep red. Flowey resumed the rocking motion. Making Asriel wither under him. He rocked faster, pushing harder against the fabric of Asriels jeans.

"F...Flowey." He moaned breathlessly. Wrapping his arms around the neck of the younger one. They rested they're foreheads together while staring deeply into eachothers eye.

"It's nice...to know...I...I have this...effect on you." Flowey stated. Asriel bucked his hips up against Floweys. Causing both of them to call one another's name.

"We haven't...even lost...clothes yet..." Flowey chuckled. "We can.." Asriel breathed out. 

Flowey smirked. His hand trailing down to the button of Asriels jeans. Undoing it he unzipped his zipper. Kicking them off, Asriel undid Floweys.  
He threw off both of they're shirts, and they both were left in boxers.

Attacking Asriels neck, he felt Asriels erection poke his inner thigh. 

-click-

"Asriel, were home!" Toriel called up. The two boys eyes widen as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Hide in the closet!" Asriel whisper shouted "and put on you're clothes"

Flowey scrambled for the closet and Asriel threw on his shirt and shorts. Fixing his hair, but the flushed face, and choppy breath remained.

"What?" Asriel shouted back, clearly annoyed. 

Toriel walked into Asriels room. Asriels face was dug into a book trying to cover up, the marks on his neck, and his face.

"No Flowey? Hm, I thought you would've invited him over. "I was going to say, if his parents"-"His parents don't give a fuck about him! Can't you see that?" Asriel interrupted. Throwing the book on his bed. "I-I'm sorry. But invite him, here, he can...he can stay the night." Toriel said looking down and exiting Asriels room.

The blonde came out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to Asriel. Rubbing his knee slightly. "Asriel...love?" Flowey said cupping his cheek.

He slowly pulled Asriel into a small tender kiss. "It's okay."


End file.
